raven_and_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Raven and Blue
THIS IS A W.I.P! Blue bounded down a small path, her tail low and her ears pricked high. Raven silently followed her. "Blue! Where are you going!" Blue suddenly stopped and turned her head toward Raven "I'm not sure." She meowed, her head tilted to the side. Raven sighed heavily. "I'm following you." He said sternly. "Nothing would happen to you, or any of our cats." His muscles rippled beneath his pelt. "Oh, okay then." She smiled and continued on towards the water in the river. Raven looked inside. "T-the river?" He tilted his head towards her. She nodded her head. "Yeah. Don't you like swimming?" She smiled. "Well, my father died by drowning." Raven let a tear drop. "Oh, I'm sorry, Raven." She sighed and then she brushed her side against his. "I just like to swim every now and then... but we can hunt if you want to?" Raven sniffed then sat up, "No.I'll watch you swi-" A fish grabbed his tail and dragged him underwater, only this was a piranha! Blue's eyes widened with fright when he suddenly got dragged into the water, "Raven!" She yowled. She then jumped in after him and saw the fish clinging onto his tail. She kicked her legs with all her might and then she lunged at the piranha and bit onto it, killing it almost instantly but she let go of it when it fell limp and swam up to the surface for air. Flame ran over to them, "Raven!" Raven was coughing underwater and was trying to keep his breath. He was praying to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. 'Please let me live!' He prayed. He kept his feet locked into the ground. His feet kicking up to the surface. Just then, something bit his scruff and brought him to the surface. His mother had helped him, from The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Raven fought for air then looked for Blue. "Blue!" He jumped back in and swam as graceful as a fish. "Blue!" He shouted underwater. He panicked as he searched. He broke the surface. "Go, Flame! before something gets you! I'll handle it!" He got air and went back down. His eyes searched for her. He loved her too much to loose her like this. 'Blue!' He thought. He looked around to see a body, like Blue's. Blue had swum up to the surface, but a large wave had pushed her under again. She now began to panic as she got carried even further. Raven was gone but she had hardly any time to think about anything besides air. She then kicked with all her might and broke to the surface again and then her body got hit against a rock. Raven saw her head and rushed toward her. He saw her hit the rock and then got her scruff. He bit down hard and then broke the surface, as another wave came he gasped for air and then went down, avoiding it. He knew Blue was losing air. He swam up and flopped her on the ground. He pushed at her chest. He watched as mouthfuls of water came from her. "Blue! Don't leave me! You can't go to." Raven cried. He then watched as waves ran past. He dragged her over to where they would be safe. He took his paws again and did the same thing with his paws on her chest again. Blue finally opened her eyes and spat out water, gasping for air. She finally looked up to see Raven. "Are we safe?" She asked him. Raven leaned close to her and sat down next to her to warm her up with his body heat. "Yes. We are." "Oh." She murmured and then she slowly began to shiver against him. Raven licked her fur the other way to keep it warm and snuggled against her and fluffed out his fur to make it soft and warmer than his normal fur. Blue eventually felt more warmer. She then rolled over after a few minutes and sighed, "Thank you." Raven smiled, "I'd do anything for you, even kill me let you live." Raven shot glances around and dipped his head closer to her ear. "If only you know something. Can I tell you something that may give you a shock?" He still fluffed out his fur. He went to her other side and started to smooth out her head with gentle licks. "Um, sure." She said. She was feeling rather shy now. She had liked Raven always, but why was he suddenly becoming so compassionate? She wasn't sure how she felt now, but a deep excitement boiled within her heart. Raven blushed and smiled, "I have feelings for you, Blue. I-I just couldn't find the right words to tell you it. Now, I'm stepping up and saying it." He smiled, "Blue, like I said. I have great feelings for you." He licked her cheek. Blue stood up now, her pelt was still wet on the ends, but she didn't mind anymore. "I like you too." She said, blinking her blue eyes. The sound of the river roared in her ears as she meowed, "I've always liked you. Ever since day one, you and me as to-bes." She finished, her face growing warm. Raven smiled, "I have liked you since we were kits! I thought I was just kidding myself, but, I guess I was wrong. Now, here we are, talking about it." Raven purred. "Nothing could ever replace you," he started, "nothing could ever take me away from you, not even a brief hunting patrol." He smiled. Blue smiled as well. "And you," She said and leaned in more, "Are irreplaceable too, and you've always been irresistible to me. I have waited for you.. And I guess- that I could wait for you for forever, Raven. Because I have deep feeling for you." She then rested her cheek against his. Raven blushed and felt his body warm up. "Should we go back to the cave? You must be cold. I think we may want to only tell some cats about this. You know, Song, Wolf, and other cats like them. Some cats just can't stop gossip until the kits are born." He then paused and looked at her, "I-I don't mean that we'll have any. Only if the female agrees, you know?" Blue nodded her head and let out a soft laugh, "Of course you can tell them all." Raven purred and jumped, "Yay!" He bounced into the cave and Song came up. "Boy, Blue, let me help you. Raven , can you come help m-" Raven shot back, "Sorry, I'm just excited about this whole thing that happned." Blue smiled shyly at everyone as they walked by. "I am too." She purred and licked his cheek. Raven blushed and took in her scent. Song chuckled, "I see things are happy around here." Raven smiled, "Yes, they are!" Blue smiled as well and nodded her head, glancing briefly at Raven's face and then his beautiful oddly colored eyes. Green like grass, and blue like the river. Blue brushed softly against his pelt as cats passed by them and Blue could hear the water pouring down from the waterfall behind them now. Raven turned to her and smiled and then helped her inside. Lark gasped, "What happened? You're soaking, Blue." She pressed on the other side of her to help her warm up. Blue nodded her head quickly and said, "Just fell in the river. That's all." She then gave her a reassuring smile, her blue eyes sparkling. Lark shrugged, "You should be more careful next time. And Raven, next time, save her from drowning." Raven glanced at Lark and then back to Blue. "Well, actually, I-I did save her." Blue nodded her head in agreement and then she took a small step forwards and touched her nose gently to Raven's cheek and said, "Indeed he did." Raven blushed and then said, "Well, she saved me first." He purred. Licking her cheek, he also got a small sparrow from the pile. "Share?" "Of course." She nodded her head and then she followed him to a corner of the cave and plopped herself down. Raven was still rubbing against her to make her warmer and drier. "Are you feeling alright?" "Yes, thank you." She purred. Her fur was still just a tiny bit damp. She then put a paw on the bird to hold it as she took a piece off and ate it slowly. Raven sighed, "Blue. There is something I need to tell you." He looked at the ceiling and then back to her. "I got a bad prophecy." Blue looked at him with deep concern now. "When?" She asked. "Just when we were in the river." He sighed. "It was a Blue sky and a black Raven." He shuddered. "Wind blew away the sky with clouds. The raven got caught by a hawk." (Continued on, not done with the rest of RP, so this is what we have so far! Remember, it is a W.I.P!)